Allen's Facade
by Skybot4
Summary: Is Allen acting or not? MakarovAllen


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Infinity Ward does

It was a shock to Makarov to find Allen at his front door. Not because he didn't know who Allen was, but because he didn't expect him to be like this. Even the others were shocked at first with Allen.

Allen was cute.

Lev had thought that Allen was 18, surprised when Allen told him that he was actually 22.

Anatoly was the first to say something, "Ah hello..?"

Allen smiled brightly, "Hello, I'm Alexei Borodin." It blew them all away.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Yes, we were expecting you. Come in." He opened the door wider as Allen stepped in, bag just hanging on his shoulder.

Lev and Kiril closed their mouth shut and stared as Allen smiled at them. Allen turned his attention to Viktor, who just blushed and looked away. Allen paused and looked at Anatoly, tilting his head with confusion. "Are they okay?"

Anatoly smiled sheepishly, "They are fine. Would you all like something to eat? I'm sure everyone's trip was exhausting."

Lev, Kiril, and Viktor stayed cool. All three replied with a simple 'yes', while Allen took it as if it was the greatest offer.

Allen pumped his fist and grinned, "That'd be awesome!"

All of them then had a nosebleed shoot out through their nose, Allen jumped back with surprise and bumped into Makarov. Makarov grabbed him on time so he would not fall, which resulted Makarov's arms going around Allen's waist.

Allen gaped, "Whoa!" He looked up at Makarov, "Um… Thanks." Makarov raised his eyebrow in question as Allen blushed slightly in embarrassment.

The others were jealous.

When it came time to eat, they all made their introductions to Makarov. They all ate with ease, laughing at jokes, talking about sports, they even had a contest on who could chug down their drink the fastest.

Makarov did not take part at all, he ate silently. He kept a close eye on Allen, watching his every move.

Once Makarov was done eating he stood up. He looked at Allen, "Once you are done eating and doing whatever else you want to do, you must report to my room. I have important things to talk to you about."

Allen smiled with his spoon still in his mouth, and nodded.

With that, Makarov left for his room. He had to break Allen down. Makarov stopped abruptly when he heard Allen laugh, it sounded so light. He shook his head and waved the idea out of his head, he had to get to his room.

It wasn't until an hour and 30 minutes later that Allen came to Makarov's room. Allen had knocked first, which Makarov thought was amusing.

Once Allen was given clearance to enter the room, he noticed the room was dark except for the light from Makarov's laptop and clock. He looked over at Makarov who was busy typing away at the laptop. Allen pulled down the hem of his shirt, suddenly feeling dirty for being in the room at all.

Makarov stopped typing and turned to Allen, shocked briefly when he saw Allen's appearance. Allen's hair was messy. His shirt was stretched as if someone had pulled on it, it was stretched so Allen's shoulder showed.

Allen noticed his stare and laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact. "We had a wrestling match." Allen moved his hand to his exposed shoulder, hiding a bite mark.

Makarov frowned at the thought, _"If the others have beaten him up and he still has not broken down…"_

Allen rubbed the back of his neck, "So… What did you wanna talk about?"

Allen didn't expect for Makarov to run at him and pin him into the wall, he also didn't expect for the man to kiss him senseless. Allen sighed inwardly in exhaustion. He was getting tired of this.

Allen's breath hitched when Makarov started to kiss his neck. Allen whimpered, much to Makarov's enjoyment. _"If beating him up will not break him down, then surely this will," _Makarov thought with a smirk.

Makarov felt Allen struggling to try to get his arms out of Makarov's grip. Makarov growled, pulled Allen toward him, and threw him on the bed.

Allen reacted quick and tried to get up, only to get pinned back down by Makarov. Allen looked up at Makarov with child-like eyes, as if eager yet not. "You do realize that you're 28 years older than me, right?" Makarov ignored Allen, ignoring that he actually enjoyed this challenge.

Makarov went back to what he did before, kissing Allen's neck. Allen whispered in Makarov's ear, "Pedophile." It sent chills down Makarov's spine, it surprised him. He raised his head and looked at Allen, Allen who smiled as if nothing was wrong.

Makarov's hands gripped Allen's shirt, he suddenly felt nervous with Allen. He did not want to taint what innocence Allen had left. Allen's smile was a temptation to Makarov, to fuck him or not.

Allen frowned as he saw Makarov smirk. Allen eyes widened as Makarov kissed him on the lips, to which Allen reacted to by shutting his mouth closed.

Makarov grunted and shoved his hands down Allen's pants, receiving a gasp from him. Makarov took the opening and explored Allen's mouth with his tongue.

Allen whimpered and moaned, panting when Makarov's mouth escaped from his from breath.

As Makarov pulled Allen's shirt off him, Makarov thought that maybe Allen wasn't acting like 'Alexei Borodin' at all.

-No Russian-

Allen sighed in exhaustion and pain. He had to hold himself from shooting Makarov and the others for killing the civilians, it hurt his heart when he heard the screams. As the ambulance door's opened he was relieved to see Anatoly, Allen gave him a sad smile.

As Makarov pulled him onto the ambulance he heard a gunshot, and he fell to the ground. Allen looked at him, blood bubbles coming out of his mouth. "W-what..?"

Makarov regretfully closed the door and turned to the others as the ambulance drove them all away, "The American thought he could deceive us. Once they see that body, all of Russia will cry for war."

Anatoly eyes widened as he realized what Makarov had done, "W-what? No! NO! We have to go back!"

Makarov growled, "He was an American!" Makarov hoped his voice didn't reveal pain as he said that.

Viktor punched the wall. "That's impossible!" He said, his words contradicting with his worried look.

Makarov snapped at Viktor, "He WAS and killing him was part of the plan."

Anatoly slid against the wall until he sat down, "B-but… He was…"

Makarov sat down, finding that the floor was more interesting to look at than them. "Did you not notice that he hardly fired at the civilians?"

Viktor cursed, "We all fucked him up…"

Makarov paused at what Viktor said, "What?"

Anatoly sighed, "Before he went to your room to talk, all of us…"

Makarov's eyes widened. He remembered his appearance when he went into the room, his hair, his shirt, the bite mark. "You all…"

Viktor snorted, "Tried to fuck him, yes."

Makarov looked at the back door in anger. He was furious, at them, at Allen, and at himself.

Anatoly cut into his thoughts, "He fought us though, he did not want to. I left, but the others stayed and…"

Viktor looked at Anatoly, "Hey, I didn't do anything to him. He said he didnt't want to, and I didn't. Lev and Kiril on the other hand… I had to knock them out so they wouldn't do anything to Alexei."

Makarov eyes widened, Allen hadn't done anything with the others. Allen only did it with him. Makarov's hands shook, his heart felt pain.

Anatoly turned to Makarov, "His name is not Alexei Borodin, correct?"

Makarov rested his head in his hands, "No."

Viktor closed his eyes, "Then what is it?"

"Joseph Allen."

-  
Gaah, don't really like this one. It seemed OOC to me. D: SO OOC.


End file.
